The Stalker
by moonfirefairy
Summary: My name is Ginny Weasley and I'm about to tell you about the worst year of my life.It started with messages of the walls,then threatening notes and even items from my past.I thought the nightmare was over,but retelling it is just the beginning...
1. Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story plot. It belongs to Samantha Sue Clyde. I'm just taking up her fan fiction challenge. **

**The Stalker**

**Chapter One**

_Have you ever had that really creepy feeling that you're being watched? That someone is always there, but you don't know who they are or where they are? It all started a few weeks after my nineteenth birthday…a few weeks after I'd split up with Harry Potter. I began to live in fear. I can't believe I'm going to write this all down. I thought this was the end of the nightmare…but retelling it is just the beginning…_

I parked my car outside my apartment in Leeds. Weird, isn't it? A witch living like a muggle…but whatever, back to what happened. I was just opening my apartment door when I heard someone whisper my name, their breath hot on my neck. "Ginny…" the voice whispered. I spun around, pulling out my wand but there was no one there. Shivering, I ran inside, slamming the door shut. And that's when I saw it…the blood on the wall. The sinister message that read:

**_I'm coming for you Ginny._**

Who wouldn't be freaked out by that? I tried to scream, but instead of noise, blood dripped out of my mouth. I gasped and ran to the mirror. I was bleeding from my mouth, nose and eyes. I screamed. And I kept on screaming. My neighbor must have heard and phoned the muggle policemen. I was taken to hospital and the doctors examined me. They were baffled. They couldn't understand how I was bleeding. There was nothing wrong with me. My cells were just breaking down for no reason.

I sent an owl to my family and they arrived the next morning at the hospital. "Ginny, dear, how did this happen?" My mother asked. "Was it a spell?"

"I don't know, mum," I sobbed. "I really don't know. I g-got to my a-apartment and I heard s-someone whisper my name a-and when I got inside I s-saw the m-message on the wall in b-blood. The muggles d-did a t-test on the blood. It's m-my blood. It was m-my blood on the w-wall." Hermione Weasley – my brother Ron's wife – gasped. Mum covered her mouth with her hands and everyone else just stared at me, a look of horror fixed on their faces.

_They had no idea. They thought they could stop it. They thought that if I went back to The Burrow I'd be safe. How wrong they were…_

I woke up wondering where I was. And then I realized. I was in my old bedroom. I smiled as I looked around. It was the same as always. Pinned on my wall were many moving photographs of me with my family and friends. The largest photo caught my eye. It was one of me with Harry. I sighed and pulled it off the wall. The photo was taken on our first proper date. Sure, it had been at Hogsmeade, but I'd had such an amazing time. God, I missed Harry. Why did I even break up with him? Because it wasn't working out…right. _Look, Ginny, _I told myself. _You just have to move on!_

_But you love him, _another voice argued back…quite convincingly. With a groan of frustration I turned the photo over to find a message written on the back in blood:

**_You can't hide forever, Ginny. I'm here. In The Burrow. There's nowhere to go. I'll always find you._**

**A/N: Oooh, freaky! I can probably guess who you think is stalking Ginny and no, it is not that person. Muahahahaha, you'll never guess!**


	2. Tears

**Anuksunamun-Kalia: No, not Draco! Not a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw! I suggest you think about the second Harry Potter book…Think hard…**

_**Chapter Two**_

_You think all that stuff is bad, well everything got a whole lot worse. Weirdly, I started to receive more creepy messages after I gave in and sent an owl to Harry and he arrived at The Burrow. I soon began to suspect him…_

I smiled. I hadn't smiled for months. My face muscles felt rusty as a genuine smile spread out across my face as Harry Potter wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Harry whispered. "Your mum told me about what happened at your flat. Have you any idea who did it?" I stared into his piercing green eyes that were full of anger…or was it concern? No, it wasn't either.

"Ginny, can you hear me?" Harry asked, waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked and nodded stupidly.

"No, my dad informed the Ministry of Magic, but they don't have much to go on really," I replied. "The Minister is going to get some aurors onto it." Harry grinned.

"At your service, ma'am," He said, bowing to me. I smirked, my cheeks going pink. Suddenly, the smile on Harry's face disappeared and was replaced with a look of horror.

"What is it?" I asked. He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face the wall. My jaw dropped. It was another message it. It said:

**_He can't protect you forever, Ginny._**

Harry grabbed my chalk white hands and led me out of the room, yelling for my parents. Mum was in the kitchen and Dad apparated in moments later.

"What happened?" Dad demanded. His eyes widened when he saw the looks on our faces.

"Another message?" Mum said quietly. I nodded, tears pouring down my face.

"I don't know what to do!" I howled. "He knows me! Whoever is doing this! He's here! Right now! He knows that Harry's here! He knows everything about me! He's like a stalker! Oh god, what am I supposed to do? I can't just sit back and let him destroy my life! But no one knows who he is! How can anyone stop him? God, Mum, I'm so afraid!" Then I saw something on the table. A little black book with a hole in the middle. A memory stirred in my mind…my first year at Hogwarts…the diary…**TOM RIDDLE'S DIARY!**

**A/N: Muahahahahaa! I am so evil! I bet most of you know who it is now…and you're plain stupid if you don't. Anyway, review, my lovelies! **


End file.
